The Heart Bleeds
by boo182
Summary: Jacob is mad at Bella for leaving to marry Edward. In fact, he refuses to say her name. When school starts back up, Jacob almost decides to drop out, until Quil and Embry convince him to go. Afterwards, Jacob is gald he did... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: LOOK! OVER THERE! IT'S SOME ONE WHO HATES DISCLAIMERS! What's their name? I do indeed believe it is boo182!**

**A/N: To soften it up a bit I will say that this takes place almost right after Eclipse. There is some fluff later on but we'll get to that later... I am proud to say that this is my first fanfic that is not in the "humor" category! I swear I will try to make this one longer than six chapters like "When Edward goes Britney Spears". My goal is thirty chapters (at least) and I shall be sure I achieve that, unless it starts getting repetive, redundant, or just plain boring. And now Lace has something to say since we are currently at school. I ****SWEAR**** I wrote this one all by myself... I'M A BIG GIRL NOW!**

**Lace: I, Lace168, want to say that even though Boo wrote one serious fanfic, I am going to follow her! -Lace168**

**A/N: NOW! On with poor, poor Jacob Black...**

* * *

Jacob POV

I had been running for days without stopping. My legs ached, my sides hurt and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode at any moment.

The heart. It is what keeps your body going. What keeps you alive... Mine had been broken terribly and I was curious as to was keeping my blood pumping through my veins. Some supernatural thing, most likely, or maybe just some werewolf thing. Either way, the piont was it was a wonder a could still breathe without any pain whatsoever.

I finally descided to stop running, to give my muscles a rest. I wanted to keep going, to get a way from all of the pain. All of the pain _she_ had caused me. To just leave it all behind me forever. To keep running until I could no longer feel anyhting. But unfortunatly, the pack would never let me get away with that. They would tie me up with ropes and drag me back down to LaPush before I even made it across the Canadian Border.

I turned back into my human form and put on some pants. I sat down next to an apple tree and started eating its fruits. There I sat, debating whether or not I should go back home... To LaPush. I honestly didn't know if I should just wait for the rest of the pack to come and get me or if I should just go back of my own will.

It was hours before I finally came out of my trance-like state. I had come to the conclusion that the last thing I needed right now was drama and that's exactaly what waiting for the pack would get me. The best option right now was to go back to LaPush and get it over with. I once again started running, only this time towards home instead of away from it.

_Thanks Jake. You truely are doing the right thing, whether you think so or not, it really is best. For every one..._

I just ignored Sam. I was too busy thinking about all the attention I would get back in LaPush. Negative or positive, I did not welcome it and definatly was not looking forward to it. But I didn't want to keep anybody up all night, waiting, waiting for me to come back anymore. My heart wasn't completely gone... Yet...

**-One Week Later-**

I was back at the reservation now, human and with pants on. Within seconds, every one was right in front of me, asking things like how I've been or if I wanted anything. I just said "no", sometimes not even knowing what people were saying.

"Glad 'ya came back Jake! We thought you never would!" Quil was being... Quil, as in very chipper and up-beat. I ignored him also. I felt crowded and just felt like running away again. But I knew if I did, I would be tackled within seconds and brought back. And besides, I really didn't was to cause them anymore pain then I already had.

"I'm getting claustrophobic guys. I'm just gonna go lay down." And without even waiting fo anyone to say anything, I started walking back to the house. I heard Billy shouting at me to come back, but I just ignored him and kept walking.

It seemed like forever before I finally got back. I immediatly went into my room and sat on my bed. It felt strange to be back. Back in a place I hadn't been for what seemed like years. It felt strange because... I couldn't quite place a finger on it, but I knew there was a reason.

After a couple of minute sitting there, trying to remember, I finally did, and it probably would have brought tears to my eyes if I hadn't felt so emotionless.

It was the last place I saw _her_, the one who had caused this whole thing. Running of and marrying that leech. I would wait for the day he left her again and she came running back to me. Only this time, I wouldn't help her, I wouldn't act as if she hadn't known that it would eventually happen again. Instead, I would pretend she was just a figment of my imagination and completly ignore her. It sounds cruel, and it is, but when I thought about how much she had hurt me, by picking the one who had left her alone in the woods, over me, I really didn't care because she obviously didn't care about how much she had hurt me...

"Jake, want anything to eat? I'm sure your pretty hungry after beign away for alomst three weeks." Billy came in and I immeadiatly came out of my little world, where I was actually happy.

"No thanks Dad, I'm fine." Although I really was hungry, I didn't feel like I would actually be able to eat. I just waited for Billy to leave the room. I sat on my bed for hours until I finally fell asleep around two in the morning.

* * *

**I need 10 reviews or I shan't update. Maybe I will update sooner, but that's only gonna happen if I get really really bored, which is VERY likey... Ni! I am the night who says Ni!**

**Also, I have finished chapter two, but I am currently at my friends's house so I sadly cannot save anyhitng onto this computer. I will be here for a couple of days so I shan't be able to update until I get home. I shall update sooner if you bring me a shrubbery! Or review, either one works...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I shall cooperate from here on (in this fanfic) I do not own twilight nor any of the following characters in this chapter. **

**A/N: Haha! I have finally got a beta! I thank you Fall Out Gal! My horrible typing does indeed need help! Also, I don't know if anyone noticed this but in the last chapter, Lace168 pionted out to me that Billy was yelling at Jacob to come back. So yeah... Jacob Black come back! It rymes! **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

**Jacob POV**

I woke up around 11 a.m. The shades in my room were closed so it looked as if it were still dark out. I layed in my bed for a while, just thinking about various things. I got up when I heard a loud crash come from the living room. Already dressed, I ran out of my room to check on Billy.

"Are you Alright Dad?! I heard a crash!"

"I'm fine Jake. It's called a TV son. Number 27 crashed into The Home Depot car." I had over-reacted. Billy was just watching Nascar and a couple of cars had crahed. So I stood there, feeling like an idiot. It was almost as if I had forgoten about technology and couldn't have thought that it was just a stupid television set that made the niose, even though real life and television sound totally different.

I sat down on the couch next to Billy, not paying the slightest attention to the race. The announcer was babbling on about something or other. It was irritating. I wasn't going to complain, though. Billy was having a good time watching the race and I wasn't about to ruin that for him.

Out of nowhere, Quil came bursting through the front door. He made me stand up and started pulling me outside. All the while, a grim look on his face, which was odd because Quil was always happy and smiling.

"Stay out as long as you like Jake." I looked back at Billy to clues on his face as to why he might say that. All I could see though was almost the exact same expression Quil was wearing, only with a bit more worry tinting it. He led me out the door and slammed it behind him.

"What the hell Quil?! What is your problem?! Your practicly freaking kidnapping me!"

"You'll find out when we get to Sam's. And besides, I wasn't even close to kidnapping. Billy was right there and he didn't stop me.' I was about to comment on how he was wrong ans he _was_ close to kidnapping me, but then I remembered how he said we were going to Sam's and why he would _make_ Quil bring me to a wolf-pack meeting. I didn't say anyhiting else until we got to Sam and Emily's

When we got there, I was greeted by Sam and Emily dragging me inside. Quil left and none of the pack was there. All I could think was that this was probably about the subject that had sent me running through the woods in the first place. I sat there, nervously, awaiting the inevitable.

"Jake, I need to know if your going to Bella's" I flinched as he said her name "wedding. If you are-" I cut him off.

"I'm not going Sam." And witht that I stodd up and walked to the door. Sam stopped me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to talk about something, the pack'll always be ther for you Jake. Don't ever forget that." I walked out the door and didn't turn around. I was afraid I would start crying...

I started walking back home. Instead though, I turned around and started walking in the direction of Frist Beach. It always helped me to relax, no matter what the situation. But strangely, after I got there, I didn't feel a bit different.

As I walked alone down the sandy shore, I thought about what the future held for me and I would probably never find some one to love because Bella was the first one that really mattered to me and she pretty much ruined everything for me. I spent the reast of the after noon thinking about all of those depressing things, feeling as though my heart was bleeding.

**Okey dokers! I finished that one1 Tada! Review! Personly, I am happy with it mainly because every single time I read a JacobxOC, It ticks me off cause Jacob always goes to Bella's wedding, and I sure as heck don't think he would.**


End file.
